far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Coruscant
Coruscant also known as Imperial Center during the reign of Emperor Sheev Palpatine, was a planet in the Coruscant system of the Core Worlds which served as the capital of the galaxy for over a millennium. It was a prominent world known for its cosmopolitan population and culture, the towering skyscrapers of Galactic City, and its long history as the center of political power from the time of the Galactic Republic to the age of the Galactic Empire. In addition to its political affiliations, Coruscant was the location of the Jedi Temple which served as the headquarters of the Jedi Order. The whole of Coruscant was the site of Galactic City, a vast ecumenopolis that covered the entire surface of the planet. Although it was the homeworld of the human species, much of Coruscant's population consisted of various alien races from across the galaxy. The city was also the hub of galactic culture, education, fine arts, technology, and finance. It was from Coruscant where the galaxy based its universal dating system. By the Fall of the Republic, roughly a thousand years after its founding, several notable monuments and structures were located on Coruscant, including Monument Plaza, the Senate Building, the Senate Office Building, and the Imperial Palace—formerly known as the Jedi Temple prior to the rise of the Empire. Following the Emperor's death at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, the Empire made its last stand on Jakku and was defeated by the New Republic. With the signing of the Galactic Concordance on Chandrila, the Empire surrendered Coruscant to the Republic and ultimately ceased to exist. However, former officials of the Empire were permitted to establish a provisional government on Coruscant. Though it would be administrated by Grand Vizier Mas Amedda, the Republic stationed observers on Coruscant to ensure that both Amedda and his government remained powerless in the new era. By the time of the Empire's dissolution, the Republic had already chosen to break with a millennium of tradition by rotating the galactic capital from one member world to another. Despite losing its status as the center of galactic power, Coruscant would go on to gain representation in the Galactic Senate. Approximately twenty-eight years after the Battle of Yavin, Senator Arbo represented Coruscant as a member of the Centrist faction. ''History 'Merging Trilogy' 'Downfall Trilogy' Districts 'Senate Districts' One of the most well known was the Senate Building, located at the heart of the Senate District. The Senate Building, also referred to as the Senate rotunda, was the seat of the Galactic Senate. It was here that delegates would meet during sessions of congress to discuss legislation and galactic policy. Many senators had their offices inside the Senate Building. At the center of the building was the large Senate chamber. Each senatorial delegation had their own hover platform which they could detach from the walls of the chamber. They could then float it throughout the cavernous hall to be recognized by the Senate chair or to debate the issue at hand. In the center of the Senate chamber was the Chancellor's podium. Seated in it would be the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate's Vice Chair who would lead sessions of congress. The podium could be lowered to a office used by the Chancellor below the chamber. Directly adjacent to the Senate Building was the Senate Office Building. The executive building had docking bays that wrapped around the building, allowing Senators to land their private shuttles and walk inside. Within the building contained mostly offices and meeting rooms for members of the Senate but also held the offices used on a day-to-day basis by the Supreme Chancellor. During Palpatine's term, the Chancellor's office was decorated with red floors and walls as well as several statues. A lobby led to the Chancellor's public use office which contained a grand desk and large window that overlooked the cityscape. To the side, another hallway led to Palpatine's inner private office. 'Jedi Temple/Imperial Palace' As the galactic capital, Coruscant was also home to the Jedi Order, guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. An order of Force-sensitives, the Jedi Knights served the Republic for thousands of years as keepers of the peace. Their home was the Jedi Temple. Built on a plain of low lying urban blocks, the Jedi Temple was easily recognizable on the Coruscant cityscape with its distinctive five spires. Part school and part monastery, the Temple was the hub of all Jedi activity throughout the galaxy. In one of the spires sat the Jedi Council, led by the Grand Master of the Order, which directed the actions of the Jedi and served as advisers to the Senate and Chancellor. The Temple held a large lobby and chambers with statues of famous Jedi and also contained numerous facilities including hanger bays for starships and speeders utilized by the Jedi, sleeping and living quarters, rooms for meetings and instruction, a medical facility, prisoner cells, and communications and security stations. The Temple also held the famous Jedi Archives which stored the largest collection of information on the galaxy as well as a vault containing the valuable holocrons containing the Order's Force knowledge and secrets. During the Clone Wars, the Jedi, serving as generals and commanders of the Grand Army, coordinated their efforts from the Temple. However, as the war began to conclude, the Jedi became more separated from the hierarchy of the military command and establishment. When Palpatine was revealed as the Sith Lord the Jedi had been searching for, he ordered the execution of Order 66 and sent his new apprentice Darth Vader to the Jedi Temple. Entering with the 501st Legion, Vader and the clone troopers seized the Temple, killing all the Jedi and younglings inside and setting the monastery ablaze. Later, Masters Yoda and Kenobi infiltrated the Temple to discover what had occurred. It was there they reconfigured a distress signal transmitting from the Temple to any surviving Jedi asking them to return (into a Sith trap), and learned the truth of Skywalker's fall and Palpatine's identity as the Dark Lord of the Sith. After the war, Palpatine turned the Temple into the Imperial Palace, using it as his new home. The Temple's spires remained intact though the rest of the Temple was heavily remodeled and expanded. The hallways were stripped of all statues and Republic-era ornaments. Where they had once been quiet and solemn, they became filled with busy government workers and functionaries. A large landing courtyard allowed for shuttles and starships to land. The entire Palace complex was watched over by the red-robed Imperial Royal Guard. The center spire was converted into the Emperor's throne room with a ten-meter tall podium in the center accessible by the Emperor from his residence via a private turbolift. The area around the Temple became known as the Federal District. The structure remained standing on Coruscant throughout the Emperor's reign. 'CoCo Town' CoCo Town was a dilapidated industrial area of Coruscant. Home to mostly hard working laborers, CoCo Town was located on a surface area of the city. The area however was as run down as other heavy industrial surface districts and contained relatively well maintained streets, speeder lanes, and a shuttle bus route. On one of the main streets built on top of the urban blocks was a eatery called Dex's Diner. Owned and operated by Dexter Jettster, a Besalisk with a colorful background, it served mostly hard workers from the area. The diner offered home-style cooked meals and freshly brewed ardees. Jettster worked as the cook and employed two waitresses, Hermione Bagwa and a her service droid partner, WA-7. It was shortly before the Clone Wars that Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Dex's Diner to see if his old friend, Jettster, could identify a poisoned dart. Jettster was able to identify it as originating from the planet Kamino which he knew of from his days as a prospector 'Coruscant Underworld' Beneath the top level structures, streets and glistening lights of the city surface was Coruscant's underworld. It was accessible by huge portals that additionally served as ventilation shafts. The underworld was a massive city beneath a city with hundreds of levels built on top of each other. On each level, dwellings and smaller buildings were squeezed in between massive towers and infrastructure that serviced the upper levels. The streets and alleyways were narrow and large sections contained massive buildings and warehouses, largely abandoned. Sunlight never reached the lower levels which had to be lit by artificial light. The population was able to move them from one area to the other with the assistance of Coruscant trains that ran below and above the planet's surface. While airspeeders were used, they were a less common sight then on the surface levels. The underworld, containing a vast population of the poor and criminal, was a dark and violent place. Those who wanted to disappear to hide from the authorities or to conduct illegal transactions could blend in despite the presence of cam droids and other monitoring technology. Patrolled by the underworld police division of the Coruscant Security Force, the underworld was where large populations of species not loyal to the Emperor were relocated to after the formation of the Empire. Uprisings and riots became common with stormtroopers frequently called in to assist the Coruscant cops in putting down any dissent with ruthless violence. 'The Works' A large sector and industrial area, the Works was once a great manufacturing district, recognized as a major source of production for spacecraft parts, construction droids, and building materials. However, centuries prior to the Clone Wars, increasingly high cost on Coruscant prompted most manufacturers to shift their operations to off-planet facilities. Afterwards, the Works mainly consisted of long-abandoned buildings and empty warehouses, many of which were appropriated by criminals, which large areas rendered entirely uninhabitable by toxic waste. Due to this, a derelict hanger in the neglected industrial zone was the site of clandestine meetings between Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus during the Clone Wars. Trivia'' Category:Star Wars Galaxy Category:Planets in Star Wars